


LinkxSidon Omegaverse

by Risingdawn66



Series: The Legend of Zelda Yaoi [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Dominance, M/M, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingdawn66/pseuds/Risingdawn66
Summary: Link was an omega and suddenly went into heat on his way to Zora's Domain calling out for Sidon an alpha who didn't want to make Link his mate like this but eventually couldn't be held back and helped his omega love.





	LinkxSidon Omegaverse

Link sighs walking through the field quietly heading in the direction of Zora's Domain. He didn't quite understand what was compelling him to go there since he had already defeated the evil in Vah Ruta and was currently going to work on the next divine beast in the desert. Walking quietly he reached the bridge to the domain and started walking across it. Mumbling to himself on why he had suddenly felt the need to go here he arrived in the big open space that had Mipha's statue in the center. Looking around Link sets his sights on the path that lead to the waterfall and soon went to it. However only being a little ways up the path his body was overwhelmed with a sudden heat that made him collapse. Link was confused by this and breathed heavy trying to think, but his mind was all foggy not letting him have clear thoughts. Link couldn't do anything but sit there on his bottom breathing hard while the heat filled his body. There was a noise behind him though which made him jump in fear trying to get up, but he couldn't which scared him since he was now defenseless. Relief washed over him though when he heard none other than Prince Sidon who ran over in worry.

"Link! Link there you are! Are you alright? A few Zora's told me you had headed this way for some reason and then they saw that you collapsed!" Sidon says kneeling down to Link's side being concerned for his friend. Link took deep breaths his body shaking which suddenly got much worse when the prince got close to him. Sidon frowns and gently pulled Link close not having a clue what was happening to is beloved friend. The contact with Sidon's body sent Link over the edge with heat making him cry out yet only nuzzle closer to Sidon feeling the need for the others touch. Sidon was confused, but all of a sudden a sweet smell hit him making him blush and look down at Link wondering if that was the source of the scent. Surely enough the sweet smell was coming from Link which took a few moments for Sidon to actually understand what was happening. Once Sidon understood his eyes widened big and he set Link in a safe spot moving away from him having remembered listening to the others about Alphas and Omegas. He knew that he was an Alpha he just never imagined Link being an Omega. Sidon shakes his head when his Alpha instincts were starting to kick in telling him to help Link who was crying out for more of Sidon's touch the scent only getting sweeter and more intoxicating as the Omega pleaded. This however was not the way Sidon had wanted to tell Link that he has deep feelings for him as neither him nor Link were in their right minds. Sidon took deep breathes standing keeping his raging Alpha instincts at bay and looked at the helpless Omega pleading for help which he had to tear his eyes away from.

"Li-Link I no I can't help you right now this isn't how I want it" Sidon says stepping back from Link before biting his lip lightly turning and running back towards the domain. Link frowns crying out to Sidon only being able to watch him disappear. Taking deep breaths Sidon asked someone who he knew was a Beta to go and bring Link back to the domain then bring him to a safe room. Sidon felt awful for doing this, but he just couldn't let himself do this to Link.

The Zora soon found Link curled up and whimpering out Sidon's name as they felt bad for the poor Hylian. Scooping Link up they carried him back to the domain and set him on a bed in one of the guest rooms getting some herbal medicine to ease his heat. Link was refusing to take it though and continued crying out for Sidon the Zora trying to quiet him.

"Please Link just take the medicine Sidon doesn't want to help you because this isn't how he had wanted to express his love to you" They say making Link whimper and reluctantly take the medicine curling up on the bed. The Zora sighs and left the room quietly going to the main room to witness other Alphas holding the prince down who had heard Link's cries and had finally lost himself to his instincts to help the other.

"Need to help him!" He says out the other Alphas saying no and kept trying to remind him how he said he didn't want to yet, but Sidon wasn't listening only continuing to struggle against the other Alphas. He growled breathing deeply and heard Link call out for him once more sending him fully over the edge eyes going black. Sidon roared out barreling through the other Alphas and racing to the room he heard Link in and rushed in. Upon seeing Link curled up on the bed he went over to him pulling the small Omega into his arms rocking and hushing him. Link whimpers and nuzzles Sidon needily crawling into his lap panting heavily while the Zora watched him. Sidon pulled Link forward bringing him into a tender kiss rubbing his hand all over the smaller body that occupied his lap and started removing the clothes that covered the hot pale skin. Link moaned out when he was finally stripped of the clothes loving the feeling of Sidon rubbing his body.

"Need help Alpha please help me" Link says in a quiet and lustful voice Sidon growling and kissing Link more moving and sucking on his neck and shoulder leaving dark hickeys. Link mewled out feeling the others hands rubbing and caressing his body making a cute sound when he was sat down on the prince's lap. Sidon grunts and rubs against Link his claspers coming out very soon rubbing against Link's member and entrance the Omega gasping in pleasure. After a bit of teasing and the helpless Omega begging for help Sidon slowly thrusted into Link biting down on his shoulder and marking him. Link was soon in bliss when Sidon immediately started thrusting at a fast and rough pace nuzzling the crook of his new mates neck looking for a much better place to mark. Growling lightly when he felt Link move around Sidon moved them both Link being on his back and Sidon having a hold of his thighs now thrusting even deeper and harder. Link cries out in pleasure when this happened clinging to Sidon's crest letting out meaningless mumbles and soft cries of intense pleasure into the others ear being nuzzled and searched once more. Finally Sidon found the perfect spot to mark and continued his rough pace before he felt close knowing Link was too. With a few more deep thrusts Link cried out Sidon's name cumming while Sidon grunted thrusting as deep as he could manage cumming in Link and biting down on the spot marking Link as his. It took a few moments till either was conscious enough to realize what they did Sidon slowly releasing his bite and pulling out of Link who moaned softly panting heavily and blushing deeply. Slowly both finally calmed down enough their minds clearing and Sidon's eyes returning to their golden color like before. Only then did Sidon realize what he had just done whimpering softly after and nuzzled Link feeling bad.

"Link I'm so sorry that wasn't how I wanted our first time to go" Sidon says being gently pet by Link who was very sleepy.

"It's okay Sidon" He says smiling sweetly and passing out soon after Sidon humming and nuzzling close to Link holding his new mate close and also fell asleep with his new love.


End file.
